Dating is harder than visiting the host club
by Levy.mcgarden17
Summary: It was late at night on a Saturday I heard a scream. The ear splitting scream of a girl and then silence. That deep dark silence you hear when your alone. I stayed in bed hoping that it was just my brother who pranked my sister again. But I woke to find that was not the case.


It was late at night on a Saturday I heard a scream. The ear splitting scream of a girl and then silence. That deep dark silence you hear when your alone. I stayed in bed hoping that it was just my brother who pranked my sister again. But I woke to find that was not the case.

I woke up in a cold sweat and my mouth felt dry I went to rub my eyes only to find that they were full of tears. This was the third time this week I had that nightmare well less a nightmare more a memory. I looked over my bare shoulder to find that my clock read 4:47. I tried to go back to sleep but those scenes kept playing over in my head. So I gave up and decided to get ready I opened my closet and took out my new uniform.

"Fourth school this month." I said to my self looking at the unattractive uniform. I didn't like it at all. The poofy sleeves the long skirt gross. So I decided to do something about it. I put on a huge shirt and walked down the silent dark corridor to my "escape room" I opened the door and the strong sent of lavender filled my nose. I silently shut the door and turned on the mood lights. I went to my sewing station that was next to my bean bag lounge and my snack bar. I laid the uniform on my cutting desk. i first cut the bottom off of the top and then cut the skirt shorter and hemmed it added a zipper in the back and my skirt was done.

"What to do with the top?" I said "aha" I know. I cut the poof off and sewed the tight sleeves back on giving it ¾ sleeves. I cut the bottom shorter and hemmed it, I cut along through the middle sewed rounded corners and I had a cute short jacket. I shut down my sewing station turned off the mood lights and walked back to my room. I put on the skirt with thy high white socks and cute white high heels. I took off my huge shirt and put on a bra and a white blouse I sighed looking down at the blouse I had just bought it big a month before and now it is tight in the bust. Why did I have to inherit my moms breasts I'm loosing 13 shirts a month to these baby's. Ignoring the tight blouse I put on my half jacket and used some of the left over fabric to make a tie that hung in a sailors knot on my chest. I went in the bathroom curled my hair and put on light concealer and blush. I went back to my room and my clock read 8:00 shocked at the time I threw my mikasa (rosario+vampire) cosplay in my school bag for after school thinking that it was just a skirt and a sweatshirt. I ran down the rose pink stairs to my dinning room.

"Hello good morning Kasure"

" oh hello Maribeth no time to talk can I have some toast and please page Antonio to get the car outside." She put two slices of toast on a China plate and handed it to me then waved her hand out a window to the driver.

She looked at me and said, "had the same dream again huh?" I nodded yes "here" she handed me some water in a crystal like glass and I drank it. It tasted like it came from the mouth of God. She then continued " we need to get the doctor to look at your cotton mouth." Before she was cut off by the honk of a horn. I ran outside and thanked her for the toast. I hopped into the back of my limousine.

"Please take me to the academy Antonio." I said as I shifted in my seat and stationed my backpack next to me.

"Sure thing miss Kasure." He said whilst fixing his mirror. Before I could calm down from my rush out of the house we where there. It was HUGE and pink? People here sure have a strange taste. Besides that there were more bustling teens than I ever saw in my previous schools and they were all wearing the same horrid outfits. I thanked Antonio and stepped out of the limo and I sure wished I hadn't because I was then swarmed by girls who asked me where I got my uniform followed by sighs when I told them I made it and by boys who were gawking at my jugs and my short skirt. I kinda liked the attention from the boys so I "accidentally" dropped my book bag, bent down and flashed my panties I think I saw half faint and the other half with nose bleeds.

I was walking down the hall as I made my way to class B1 as a second year student. I finally reached the class to find it had already started I then knocked.

"Come in." Said the teacher. She seemed very nice. she looked at me and said, "oh you must be miss Kasure Koneto. You are late but sense this is your first day I'll let it go. Please sit between Keoya otoori and Tamaki Souh. I looked at the class and all of the boys had frowns on their faces. Obviously not knowing who these boys that I had to sit next to were I looked ar… I felt something at my feet.

I looked down to see a male with bright blonde hair and purple eyes that sparked like sapphires he was offered me a white rose and said "my beautiful princess may I show you to your seat." He looked at me with "the" expression. The take me with you expression. I blushed unknowingly and took his hand and as I did like movie magic cherry blossom petals flew around us.

He walked me to a seat next to a tall man with Raven colored hair and prescription glasses, and even from a side view I knew that I did NOT want to get on his bad side.


End file.
